vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrock
Summary Vrocks are twisted and malicious demons of the skies, tending towards positions as bodyguards for much more powerful demons, or merely aerial assault troops in the Blood War. Oftentimes a group of Vrock demons will work together to create devastation across the battlefield. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Vrock Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Bird Demons, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (via Dance of Ruin, three Vrocks holding hands can generate a blast of abyssal energy that deals enough damage to kill beings far more powerful than them), Illusion Creation via Mirror Image, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation via Heroism, Biological Manipulation via Spores, Sound Manipulation via Stunning Screech, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Vastly superior to casters capable of using cone of cold) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can battle beings capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push over 5 metric tons) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Infinite, Demons require no forms of sustenance and can continue to act indefinitely Range: Universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, a Vrock is vastly above the average human being, and are generally considered to be prime candidates for magic users Weaknesses: Damage reduction can be overcome by weapons morally good-aligned weapons, resurrection can take up to a century Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons